Injured
by Babi42
Summary: Sim, ele se sentia atraído por ela, era bonita no final das contas. Mas entre atração e paixão existia uma grande diferença, e a diferença entre paixão e amor era ainda maior. Nick sabia disso tudo, e tinha certeza de que sentia todos os três por Jess.


Só meu headcanon sobre alguns dos pensamentos do Nick nas últimas cenas do ep 1x15 (Injured). Okay, nada disso pertence a mim. Como eu já disse, se pertencesse eu estaria escrevendo roteiros, não fanfics, rs :)

Espero que gostem :D

* * *

O Sol amarelo se erguia sobre o horizonte azul do mar. A luz acabou despertando Nick, que mesmo acordado continuou parado como estava, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o braço esquerdo e o direito abraçando Jess. Okay, teria que levantar antes que a jovem acordasse e aquilo se tornasse uma situação estranha. Demorou em se convencer a soltar Jess, pois exceto pelo braço sob a cabeça, a posição não era incômoda e a proximidade com a colega de apartamento era reconfortante para ele. Na verdade, tudo sobre a jovem parecia lhe fazer bem. Seus grandes olhos azuis, sua pele macia e pálida, o cabelo negro com franja cortada, seu cheiro, seu toque, sua mania irritante de do nada começar a cantar, o comportamento infantil que tinha às vezes... Tudo isso o fazia sentir-se bem quando ela estava por perto.

Nick ficou mais algum tempo deitado na areia com Jess até que finalmente criou coragem para se sentar. Levantou-se devagar para não acordar o ser de aparência angelical que dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Olhando em volta, descobriu que Cece e Schimdt dormiam um ao lado do outro e que Winston roncava alto dentro do carro que caía aos pedaços. O único acordado ali era Nick. A jovem professora parecia tranquila como um bebê ao seu lado. A comando do subconsciente, seu sono era sem sonhos. Sob circunstâncias normais eles seriam sobre o mundo perfeito de Jess, mas hoje eles eram tristes e sobre um mundo sem Nick... Esses sonhos poderiam acordá-la, e cansada tanto física quanto psicologicamente como estava, seu organismo não os deixava aparecerem, fazendo de tudo para que ela continuasse a descansar.

O barman rabugento admirava o horizonte enquanto tentava descobrir quando tudo aquilo que sentia pela mulher ao seu lado havia começado. Sim, ele se sentia atraído por ela, era bonita no final das contas. Mas entre atração e paixão existia uma grande diferença, e a diferença entre paixão e amor era ainda maior. Nick sabia disso tudo, e tinha certeza de que sentia todos os três por Jess. Isso o assustava. Como já havia dito, ele não fazia nada se não estivesse seguro do que iria acontecer, e todos aqueles sentimentos faziam-no se sentir tão inseguro quanto um garoto de treze anos pensando sobre seu futuro.

Perto dela, absolutamente tudo era incerto e imprevisível, até mesmo seu próprio comportamento. Ele odiava isso. Odiava tanto que chegava até a gostar, e esse sentimento também foi inacreditavelmente imprevisível. O medo que sentia de tudo isso era imenso. Queria abraça-la, beijá-la, tê-la para si, mas também queria distância do mundo instável que ela representava.

E também havia a vontade de protegê-la constantemente, isso era mais como algo instintivo e ele não ignorava ou deixava para lá como fazia com o resto do que sentia. Provavelmente porque ele tinha certeza do que aconteceria se não a protegesse e os resultados previstos por ele eram altamente catastróficos, porque uma Jess triste ou machucada tornaria o controle de reações impulsivas dez mil vezes mais difícil. E isso já era bem complicado perto de uma Jess perfeitamente saudável e alegre.

Nick era horrível em guardar segredos, mas conseguia esconder seus pensamentos e sentimentos muito bem. Nunca falou nada sobre o que sentia por Jess a ninguém, mas agora que existia a possibilidade de estar com câncer, um desejo imenso de dizer isso ao mundo havia tomando conta dele. Esperava que não tivesse falado demais quando estava bêbado, mas tinha a impressão de que pelo menos uma pequena parte daquilo que sentia havia sido mostrada. Com exceção disso, não se lembrava de absolutamente nada da noite anterior, nem mesmo como ou por que todos haviam chegado àquela praia. Ainda olhando o Sol nascente, decidiu que se realmente estivesse com câncer, contaria tudo a Jess.

– Que se dane se eu não sei o que vai acontecer se eu contar, vou estar morrendo mesmo. – Ele falou baixinho ao vento.

Olhou o horizonte mais um pouco, percebeu que algumas pessoas começavam a chegar na praia e lembrou de que sua consulta era pela manhã. Acordou o resto dos amigos para que o levassem ao consultório.

====:::::====

– Você não tem câncer.

Um suspiro profundo escapou quando ele ouviu aquelas palavras. Tudo o que tinha vivido e tudo o que planejava viver passou por sua cabeça, causando uma sensação parecida com a que se sente quando finalmente conseguimos lembrar-nos de um sonho depois de passar uma manhã inteira tentando recordá-lo.

Depois de toda a comemoração na recepção acabar, Nick descobrir que os amigos haviam pagado sua conta e todos entrarem no carro, ele lembrou-se da sensação de que havia exposto mais dos seus pensamentos do que gostaria na noite passada e resolveu confirmar se havia ou não feito isto. Não saberia como agir se descobrisse que havia se declarado, porém o comportamento de Jess não mostrava que havia acontecido algo do tipo, por isso descartou a possibilidade. Mesmo assim, Nick tinha certeza de que havia dito pelo menos uma palavra nesse sentido e não sabia direito porque, mas realmente precisava saber o que havia dito.

– Hey Jess, o que aconteceu ontem? – A pergunta vaga foi a melhor que conseguiu formular.

– Nada. – Foi o que Jess disse, mas seu olhar não conseguiu acompanhar a mentira da boca. Ele não sabia direito o que era, mais algo havia acontecido . Alguma coisa havia sido dita, talvez algum beijo tivesse sido trocado... Se fosse algo muito significativo ela já teria dito, então preferiu deixar para lá. Ele não tinha câncer, teria todo o (provavelmente) longo restante da sua vida para descobrir isso. Todo o resto da vida para mostrar a Jess o que sentia. Todo o resto da vida para viver ao lado dela, e pedia aos céus ou o que quer que determine nossos destinos para que ela também resolvesse viver todo o resto da sua vida ao lado dele.


End file.
